Im melo-d, Ion nin
by SlushieSushi
Summary: The title translates simply to "I love you, my son" in Sindarin... Thranduil has said I love you's to his son, Legolas countless of times in his immortal life. Here are some of the highlights. No SLASH (unless cannon) first LOTR fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, anybody who is reading this story, well this is my one-shot with different timelines and two chappies, I will update soon... So I am a big fan of LOTR and I love coffee... Well anyway this is my first LOTR fic... so yeah... review, share your opinions and pleashh enjoy...**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR except for my OC's, sorry if this is not historically accurate in the world of Arda. I assure you that Legolas has no love interest, just the way I like, no offence...  
_**

* * *

 **_T.A. 833 Mirkwood, Elven Halls of King Thranduil_**

" _WHHAAAAAA!"_

Thranduil stopped short on his pacing, that piercing wail , stopped him on his tracks. That wail, was his son's...

He could not believe it himself, he was a father. "I'm a father..." He would whisper over and over again, over the last few days before his first child was on due, He would always worry about whether he would be a good father or one of the worst in Arda's history, He would be always reassured by his wife and queen that he would be a great father...

 ** _Flashback_**  
 _Thranduil buried himself in his paperwork, consisted of negotiations, trade with the people in Esgaroth of their finest Drowinion wines, and the peace treaty with the surrounding small human settlements, the next patrol, many more.  
_

 _"Meleth'nin? Come now, it must be a hard day for you.. the paper work can wait for tomorrow, besides it's almost midnight" Glaidris yawned already wearing her white night gown under her silver robe, tired from her duties as queen, since she is pregnant and her baby is almost due which added the amount of the weariness more than usual._

 _Thranduil nodded, since it was no use of arguing with his gorgeous wife, he stood up from the wooden cushioned chair and pecked her on the lips, they walked hand in hand through the seemingly endless hallways, silently they walked, greeting passing servants and soldiers who were still awake or on duty..._

 _The royal couple arrive outside of their room, Thranduil opened one of the large oaken doors and ushered her in.  
_

 _Thranduil changed his red and golden robes into a simple olive green tunic and a pair of comfy grey leggings, While Glaidris was sitting in front the vanity desk, her silver eyes drooped a little, undoing the pins that adorned her light wavy strawberry blonde hair. She smiled as her husband hugged her from behind, his cerulean blue eyes half closed and his golden blonde hair was messy and had knots._

 _" Meleth?" Thranduil called out as he buried his head into her hair._

 _"Hmm?" Glaidris knowing already what the question was._

 _"Will I be a good father or..." Thranduil trailed off, as he lifted his face away from his wife's tresses, and cast his eyes down to the floor, suddenly founding the intricate patterns of the floor very interesting, his eyes was drawn back to the mirror at the sound of light laughter.  
_

 _"Dear, you will be great father... one of the greatest of all..." Gladris answered, as he led his hand to the expanding stomach, and not for the first time, Thranduil felt a kick, the child seemingly agreeing to his/her mother.  
_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

He was shook out of his reverie as Camnesta, exited the healing wards, she had a huge weary yet joyful smile on her fair face.

" _Hir'nin_ , you may come in now." Camnesta wiped her wet hands on her healer's robe which has blood on it

" Are both of them fine, _Mellon'nin_?" Thranduil asked warily, as he stood up.

She smiled and motioned to him to come in.

Thranduil immediately run in, almost hitting a healer, after apologizing, he ran into the private room, where his queen would be. The elfish king hesisted to enter room, his sweaty palms rested onto the metal door knob, taking a deep breath, he peeked inside the room.

" _Meleth'nin_?" Thranduil called out softly, afraid to disturb his wife. No one answered his call, this worried him a little, he went inside and shuffled nervously, going to the bed, where his wife lay. Glaidris' eyes were closed, her head resting upon a feathered pillow, the anxious in Thranduil's stomach exploded into tenfold, seeing his wife like this, makes him want to vomit because of the uncontrollable churning in his stomach.

But his worries decreased when Glaidris' chest rise and fall due to her heavy breathing.

 _'Keep it together, Thranduil, she is just sleeping, and your child is fine and al-'_ Thranduil's train of thoughts were cut off by Camnesta entering the chamber, carrying a bundle on her arms.

" _Hir'nin_ , your son" Camnesta smiled tiredly, she had black bags under her warm honey brown eyes, and her skin was more paler than usual.

" _Hannon'le, Mellon'nin_ you should get some rest" He genuinely thank her, after she gave to him the bundle, she went out of the room quietly.

Holding his child carefully, full of utmost love and care. He peeked through the soft blanket layers that kept his child warm, the first thing he saw was vibrant blue eyes, very much like his own, but his son's eyes were so innocent, he can already see that his son has a bright soul, just one look through those eyes makes him feel young again, his child's eyes were soft and warm, very much like Glaidris'.

His son's eyes were angelic, unlike his was scarred, his eyes had seen Mordor, those cursed lands were full of torture, death, and pain. He had seen his comrades died, his own father, Oropher died because of the foul creatures that reside on those cursed lands, worse he had seen Sauron, the dark lord himself, His eyes were scarred.

He would promise that he would do anything for his son not to loose the innocence and lightness in his soul, even though his child had been hardened by battles and wars to come.

He was brought out of the deep blue pools of his son's by a loud yawn, He shook out of reverie, by his wife's waking, he securely and carefully hold the child and sat down on the comfy bed beside Glaidris.

" _Meleth'nin_ , I am so glad your okay." Thranduil smiled as he scooted slowly closer to his queen, Glaidris smiled wearily.

"Thranduil, _meleth_ , what shall we name him?" Glaidris asked trying to think of a perfect name. The king thought of the leaves on the surrounding trees, the greenest leaves always glows the brightest and catches everyone's eyes, they have a look of pureness and reborn.

"Legolas, we shall name him Legolas..." Thranduil smiled as he looks into the silver eyes of his wife.

"That's perfect, meleth" Glaidris smiled and yawned and went back to sleep.

Thranduil laughed quietly, once again looked into the eyes of his son, He had lone tear of joy slid down to his strong chin, lingering as if it does not want to leave the fair creature. "I love you son."

* * *

 **T.A. 945**

Little baby Legolas crawled slowly, and slowly stood up, his big vibrant blue eyes shinning, he has big toothless smile on his adorable face and his meaty hands stretched out, he crawled slowly away from his mother and slowly stood up went to the outstretched arms of his father, Thranduil.

"That's it, _tithen'las_ , you can do it" Thranduil called out, excited.

Little Legolas stumbled a bit but continued to wobble to his father, he fell halfway immediately he went to his son, he laughed and he rocked him soothingly as he began to cry, later dissolved into small giggles as Thranduil tickled the child.

His child was so precious to him _'I do not know if I can survive if he was brought home dead.'_ Thranduil shivered slightly at the thought but completely disappeared when his child laughed light heartedly.

OooooooOOOOOooo~

Later in the afternoon, Thranduil was smiling like a maniac, buried in his work completely, he could not take off the thought of his beautiful wife and joyful child. He was reading a letter from his relative, the great silver lord of Lothlorien, Celeborn the Wise. His kinsman and he was close, Celeborn used to play with him when he was little, but of course if he was done with his duties and tutoring Princess Luthien.

 _Dear King Thranduil,_

 _How are you, little spring? I hope all is well. Please send Galadriel and I's regards to you, Glaidris, and your son Legolas._ _Now I have bad tidings, My wife, Galadriel have sensed the Necromancer is back, I predict that he will reside and take control in Dol Goldur, as I_ _am concern with you. I will advise you to move to the northern_ _part of the great forest, I also advise you to build a stronghold._

 _I will be sending architects and carpenters to help you, I will be also sending dwarves from the blue mountains to carve out the cave..._ _I am very sorry to tell you all those things, especially with your son so young, but it is best. I hope to meet you again, my little vigorous spring._

 _~love,_

 _Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien_

After reading the letter from his dear relative, he frowned slightly and had amusement dancing in his eyes when Galadriel's husband still call him the nickname he when he was little. A thud by his opened oak doors brought his attention to the culprit who made the sound. He looked upon the doors, his face melted to a warm smile. He saw his little leaf, by the archive cabinets, using it as support.

"Ada!" Legolas called out, he smiled widely showing of his emerging pearly whites, he wobbled over to the outstretched arms of his father. He wobbled slowly, and each step got closer to his _ada._ Unlike earlier, he did not fallen down, but kept wobbling to his father, the child was determined to wobble all the way to his father and not fall flat on his face.

He reached his father in short moments later, the child giggled and laugh in delight as he was enveloped into a warm hug, he felt safe...

"I wuv you ada" Legolas muttered, as he put a sloppy kiss on Thranduil's cheek.

"I love you, Tithen'las" Thranduil smiled.

Glaidris watched her two boys, by the door, smiling widely, thanking the Valar for these two great blessings.

* * *

 **T.A. 998**

Glaidris, wearing a white silvery gown, limping gracefully towards the ship. She has been tortured by orcs, near Dol Guldur... After the panicking search group led by Glanfain, a trusted captain and a friend of Thranduil. They had found her lying, dying on the cold evil floor on one of the structures near Dol Guldur. Glanfain immediately picked her up and traveled fast as he can to the palace, it was a day's ride, the group had no breaks, they rode hard and fast. Thranduil almost fainted upon seeing her like this. Even Elrond _Peredhel_ could not fully heal her.

Before she climbed the ship, with the few of her kind and two noldor elves... she has tears streaming down to her chin and ran down to meet Thranduil one last kiss.

"I am sorry Thranduil, I have failed you and our son..." Glaidris trailing off while she hugged him.

"No, no, no, _Meleth_ , You have not failed me nor our son." Thranduil whispered softly and soothingly

O~O~O~O~

Legolas, who is now 4 years old in the eyes of a human, ran to the hallway, he was at sitting at the window seat that was overlooking the courtyard playing his wooden colorful building blocks, stacking them into different shapes and forms. His _ada_ and _nana_ were caring and loving.

" _Ada! Nana!_ " the elfing called out joyfully, the staff looked at each other then at the little green prince with sympathetic looks.

" _Ada_?" Legolas called out hesitantly, he entered the bedroom of his parents.

" _Ada?_ are you okay?" the child asked, as he went near to the bed where his ada sat motionless, his head on his hands

" _Tithen las?_ Come here." Thranduil called out softly, as he lifted his kingly head to see his son come near him and placed his meaty hands on his lap,Thrannduil dreading for the child's obvious question.

"Where is _nana_?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Ada- daddy/dad_**

 ** _Meleth'nin- my love_**

 ** _Mellon'nin- my friend_**

 ** _Ion'nin- my son_**

 ** _Hannon'le- Thank you_**

 ** _Mae'Govannen- well met_**

 ** _Hir'nin- my king_**

 ** _nana - mummy/mom_**

 ** _Peredhel - Half elf_**

 ** _Tithen las - little leaf_**

 ** _O~0~o~o~o_**

 ** _My OC's:_**

 **the wife of Thranduil and the mother of Legolas _, Glaidris_ means _Queen of the woods_**

 **the head healer of Thranduil, _Camnesta_ means _Hand of Healing_**

 **the captain of the border patrol, _Glanfain_ means _bright cloud_**

 ** _0~O~0~0~0_**

 ** _Thanks for reading the story! I hope you did enjoy! Review pleashhh..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

" _Ada_ , where's nana?" the child repeated the question, Thranduil tried very hard not to sob right there, he did not want to be weak, especially in front of his son, he needed to be strong for both of them.

" _Ada_ , are you okay? Why are you crying?"Legolas asked as he scrambles onto his father's lap, he frowns when he saw the face of his strong father, flushed and had that disoriented atmosphere surrounding his _ada._

 _"Ion nin,_ I'm sorry" Thranduil breathed, he touched his son's cheeks, and collapsed right on the spot. Legolas felt his eyes wet with tears, the child kept patting the tear-stained face of the collapsed elvenking.

" _Ada_?" He whispered " _Ada?! Ada!? ADA!_ " every cry of the shaking child became more desperate and louder.

" _Adaa_!" Legolas cried out and desperately shook his unconscious father. "Galion! Dostahim! Help! _Pen athranna na ada_!"

Galion and Dostahim barged into the royal bedroom of their beloved king after hearing the desperate and sobs of the poor trembling elfling. Both Galion and Dostahim froze at the sight of the king unconscious, slumped against the bed and Legolas shaking fearfully looking he was going to be brokenly sobbing at any second. Galion shook out of his shock first, he picked up the trembling small elven prince.

"Dostahim! Take the king to the healing wards, Camnesta will be there and I will calm Legolas down. _Bad, greg_!" Galion ordered, having a panic attack on his own. Dostahim quickly carried the king on the his strong shoulder, quickly running out the oaken doors, taking care of not tripping on his long periwinkle court robes.

Galion carried the little sobbing prince, Legolas sounded so broken that Galion shed a lone tear for the poor elfling and the wise king. Legolas gripped Galion's outer tunic tightly, holding like a life line. The royal chief butler carried the child out of his parent's room, still crying.

The butler went inside the little prince's quarters, he placed the distraught elfling on the bed, the butler carefully remove the soiled tunic of the prince. He washed the prince's face with a wet cloth, removing the grime from playing earlier the 'incident' and the tears stains from the 'incident'.

"Is _Ada_ going to be okay, Galion?" Legolas, his eyes bright, with the mixture of hope and tears, Galion paused on clasping a lock on Legolas' tunic.

"I.. I... I" Galion stuttered, he looked into the cerulean eyes of the child, he could not lie to the poor elfling. "I... I.. do not.. not... know, penneth."

Galion watched as tears welled up in the child's eyes, sobbing broken wholeheartedly once more, he picked up the small elf, rocking soothingly as he sang a lullaby, his voice smooth as silk.

 _Hush, little child, be at ease. Rest now, my crying child_

 _Gather strength now, I know that you would be great_

 _Lovely child, I know that you are in pain_

 _so let me ease it, Let me share the burden_

Galion watched as wide blue eyes glazed, as Legolas walked upon his dreams, Galion guessed that there would be another wave of salty tears from a nightmare.

 **~O0000OOoooOO0000OO~**

As two days pass from the day 'incident'. Thranduil lay, as if he was dead, pale from lack of nutrients, and has dark bags under his eyes showing how weary he is, he breathes irregularly. Thranduil was suffering from grief, he was fading at an fast alarmingly rate.

A little golden head poked through the doors of the private healing chamber, the little figure walked over, taking care that he did not forget locking the door. The figure was the little prince of Greenwood, he was the heir of the throne, more importantly he was Thranduil's son. He hunched over the bed, using a sturdy stool.

The little prince gasped as he saw his father, his once strong and proud father looked drained and tired, Legolas saw the dark bags under his father's eyes. Carefully he smoothed out the golden hair of his father out of the weary face.

" _Ada,_ can you hear me?" Legolas trying very hard not to bawl at seeing his father like this. "Ada, Please, wake up." the elfling pleaded many more times sadly.

" _Ada,_ I know you are strong, so wake up so I can give you hugs and kisses." Legolas finally letting the tears flow out, he held his father's limp hand into his small ones

 _"Ada,_ please wake up. I love you! Don't leave me..." Legolas, buried his small golden head on the crook of Thranduil's neck and began to sob, he sobbed and sobbed for what seems like hours.

"Ion nin, Don't worry, I am not going, as long you still need me." Thranduil croaked, in a small voice. Legolas gasped in surprise, he froze for a moment out of shock. He hugged the king tightly, his small arms encircle the neck of the older elf, the poor child was still crying.

"I'm here, _Ion nin_ , no need to worry" Thranduil whispered through the small sensitive pointed ear of the child, who was still sobbing. Thranduil breathed in the wood smell and honeysuckle mixture of scents of his son. Thranduil felt a sloppy kiss was placed on his cheek and on his forehead, Thranduil did not deserve the precious and sweet boy, after all he failed his wife and he ultimately his son.

He failed to protect the child's mother from the cruel and foul hands of the creatures of Dol-guldur, He failed himself, and his precious boy, He made the child suffered because of his action, because of HIM.

" _Ion_ , I'm so sorry" Thranduil looked at the dull white sheets that was provided by the healers, the king could see the traces of his sweat. Legolas slightly troubled, his golden brow furrowed.

"You have done nothing wrong _ada."_ Legolas replied, still not getting it. After a few moments, the father and son, sat, facing each other in companionable silence , with a hint of sorrow.

"Your _nana_ ha-" Thranduil was cut off to Legolas' exclamation.

"Yes, _ada!_ I will find _nana_ , for I cannot find her, can you help me?" Legolas hoped, now that his _ada_ was awake, he will find her, for he sorely miss his nana.

" I...I..I" Thranduil stuttered in fear what would his son's reaction would be. _'Funny'_ he thought _'I can face hundreds of wars and battles with little fear, he can face orcs without trembling, and he can face trolls without quivering because of terror. But he when he face his son with the horrible truth at hand, he felt ABSOLUTELY petrified.'_

"She is gone, _penneth_." Thranduil said, as gently as he can.

" She's gone-e? Of to where, _ada_ , I must find her so I can tell her that you are okay, so she will not worry anymore " Legolas not quietly believing what his father said, scrambled to get off of the bed.

"Legolas, please stay" Thranduil pleaded, bracing himself of the heartbreak that was about to come.

"Why? I have to find _nana_." Legolas insisted, glancing at the locked door, then back to his father.

"Legolas, _nana_ has gone to the... The Undying... Lands ..." Thranduil let a lone tear slip as he said the heart breaking truth.

"Then, Ada, Let's go there and so we can be together again." Legolas said, grabbing his father's hand

"Ion nin, she is not coming back..." Thranduil closed his eyes, unsuccessful of ceasing more tears to spill. Then Legolas started to bawl, finally understanding and releasing his feelings of pure anguish. He cried unto the tunic of his father.

" _Adaa_ , why did she left us?" Legolas wailed, hugging Thranduil, with his golden head unto the crook of the elvenking's neck. Thranduil also had tears streaming down.

"She has to leave, _Tithen las_ , she was suffering greatly, Your _nana's_ soul was broken." Thranduil said quitely, rubbing the back of his son's in a gentle manner. Legolas cried some moments more, the king waited patiently for his son to calm down.

" _Ada?"_ Legolas sniffled, pulling his face from the saftey of his father's neck to look at his father's tired face.

"Yes, _Las?"_ He replied quietly, wiping the tears away of his suffering son.

"Is she happy, now _ada_?" the little prince asked as hiccuped a second later. Even little, Legolas can be mature at times.

" Yes, _Las_ she is happy to know that we will meet her again once our time has come, she is happy because she knows, that you, penneth are going to be great, and your presence will greatly affect the fate of Arda." Thranduil kissed his son's temple tenderly. Legolas kept silent for a minute.

"My heart is glad to know that she is happy, I will be happy for you and _nana."_ Legolas said, he puts a hand on the face of his father and placed a chaste kiss on the cheek. He hugged him buried himself on the warmth of his Ada's chest.

"I love you, _penneth."_ Thranduil said, hugging his son in return.

"I love you too, _Ada_ " Legolas said, yawning, the valar of dreams, Lorien lulling him to sleep. And since the first time in two days the little elfling and his father slept peacefully.

* * *

 **T.A. 1654**

Nobody seen the king this proud since the death of the beloved queen, Glaidris. King Thranduil stood up his cushioned chair of the council chamber. He called the council off early because it was his son's begetting day, his little Greenleaf was not so little anymore. His precious _ion_ will be an adult and will be taking his oath of a warrior. All preparations were made, the servants were making the finishing touches. Thranduil briskly walked towards his son's room, he greeted his passing subjects with a small smile and a nod, the king knocked the door softly.

"Come in, _ada_ " the crowned prince called out, Thranduil smiled to himself, his son always knows. The king turned the stainless knob of the door, he was greeted by the sight of his son combing his disarrayed hair, from training all day, the way his son seats already gives him the impression of that he is nervous.

"Ion nin, come now do not fret." Thranduil said while nearing his son and put his calloused hands upon his shoulders.

"But ada, what if I trip?" Legolas sought the blue orbs much similar to his own. Thranduil snorted to contain his laughter. Legolas glared playfully unto his father's reflection from the mirror with a raised eyebrow.

" _Ada_ , this is serious" Legolas said, Thranduil said nothing, the king smoothed out a lock of hair out of his son's brow.

"Can I braid your hair, _Ion nin_?" the elder elf asking while looking at his son's reflection. The young prince nodded in consent. The king picked up the hairbrush, beginning to smooth out the tangles of the hair. The two spend a few moments in companionable silence.

" _Ion_?" Thranduil asked casting his eyes down to the golden hair in front of him.

"Hmmm?" Legolas stared at the reflection of his father.

"How do you get all of these tangles? Oh look a pebble on your hair." Thranduil chuckled, as he plucked the smooth small stone off the golden tresses. Legolas blushed red out of embarrassment. The laughter of Thranduil died down and the two fall into comfortable silence once more.

"What did I ever do to deserve you _Ion nin_?" Thranduil sighed softly not knowing that he spoke his thought out loud, Legolas could only gaped at his dear father.

"What?" Legolas said indecorously, still gapping at his father.

"Did I say that out loud?" Thranduil said, looking at the mirror.

"Yes? But father, why did you ever think of that?" Legolas enveloped the hand bigger than his, he brought the hand to his cheek.

"Well, um.. You are kind-hearted, you have the brightest of souls, compassionate for life, responsible, you are the light, the greatest joy, my greatest weakness and my greatest pride of my life. _Ion nin_ , well and I am just a _Sindar_ elf, promising his people that he will be as good as his father, trying to protect the people from the ever growing darkness. And that darkness will affect everyone even the brightest of souls, I do not know what to do if I lo-" Thranduil was cut off by his son's arms circled his neck, the king hugged back his son.

 _"Ada_ , you are not just any elf, you are the great king of Greenwood, you are one of the most finest warriors of all Middle Earth, you are wise and cautious, you are fulfilling the promise of our people." Legolas said, settling unto the crook of his father's neck as he did many times as a child certainly not the last time he will do that.

"And _ada_ , most of all, you are the greatest father anyone can ask." Legolas said looking at his father's face. the son and father had too tears streaming down on their faces.

"I Love you _ada_." Legolas said, he stared at his father's eyes

"I love you too, _Ion_ " Thranduil laid a trembling hand on his son's cheek. "C'mon, let us get you cleaned up and ready for your begetting day."

* * *

 **My OC's**

 **the minister of combat and arms of the elvenhalls, _Dostahim_ means _cold burning_**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Pe athranna na ada!**_ , **translates to** **_Something is wrong with daddy/dad!_**

 ** _Bad, greg!_** **translates to** ** _Go, quick!_**

 ** _Ada_ means _, Father_**

 ** _Nana_ means _mother_**

 ** _Penneth_ means _little one_**

 ** _Tithen las_ means _little leaf_**

 ** _Tithen Las nin_ means _my little leaf_**

 ** _Ion nin_ means _my son_**

 ** _Ion_ means _son_**

 ** _~ooooooooo~_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, this events happened before the hobbit and lotr. Thanks to those who reviewed, favored and followed the little story I made purely for fun._**


End file.
